My Life and it's Twists
by elena2awesome
Summary: My (Ally Dawson's) life was considerably simple. I was just Austin Moon's songwriter, but in one crazy night a secret will be split and my life will change drastically. Soon after, another twist sends me on a crazy quest where I will have to see my old friends again AND deal with monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Hi, I am Allyson Ana Dawson. Also known as Ally, Al and As. Some people know me as Austin Moon's songwriter. A fair few amount of people think that is all there is to my life. Songwriting. Those people are very wrong. Others know I have more to my life but they think it might be because I like Austin Moon. They are also wrong. I will admit, that used to be my life. Not anymore. Now I have twists, turns and crazy life and death decisions in my life. The day my life changed from what people thought to the way it is now was a crazy one. I remember it like yesterday. I suppose you are interested in my life story now. I'll tell you but remember you can turn away from this story any time while I can't so consider yourself lucky.

I was frustrated. I have been trying to come up with some lyrics for a new song but my mind was blank. I was getting used to this block though. Ever since Austin left on tour, I haven't had any inspiration I was sitting at the counter at my dad's store with my songbook. There were no costumers in Sonic Boom except for some a boy about 10 years old with his mom. Annoyed at myself, I slammed the book shut and placed it on the table. I bent down and opened up a secret cabinet. It used to contain the extra money we had to fix the store in case of a rainy day but we were robbed 2 years ago, the money was taken along with some instruments and my dad changed the location of the money and forgot about it. The cabinet was at the bottom of the desk and was small enough not to be noticeable without looking. Because I did all the cleaning, my dad never bothered to bend down and find it. I had kept my songbook there ever since Austin tried to read it. He needs to respect privacy sometimes!

Anyway, I was distracted from my musing when the mom's phone rang and she answered. I wasn't interested so I turned around and busied myself with counting the tips I received. Suddenly the boy whined "I don't want to go! I want to keep looking for a guitar!" The mom answered something but it wasn't loud enough to hear. I ignored them and continued counting. I wasn't in the mood. I heard the door open and looked up to see the boy being dragged out. "Bye!" I yelled after them but they didn't her or just didn't feel like responding. I didn't really care which. I checked the clock. It was 8:29. Exactly 31 minutes till I get to leave.

I heard the door open. I dog walked in. I cocked my head wondering how it opened the door. "Hi there buddy. I can't let dogs in the store. Where is your owner? Should I call the animal shelter bud?" The dog didn't react. It just stared at me. Is this how all dogs act? I wondered getting up to get my phone so I can call the animal shelter to see if there were any dogs lost near me and if they wanted a stray dog. I would have pet it but I was scared it had fleas or rabies or something. Realizing my phone was in the practice room, I looked at the dog, said stay and jogged up the stairs to get my phone. I entered the room and searched for my phone. Turning around I saw the dog sitting there. "Wha-"I was cut off as the dog began to morph.

It grew big. And I mean BIG. It became more vicious and scary. I was frozen to the spot. I didn't even yell. I just stood there in fear resisting the urge to chew on my hair (something I did when I was nervous). The dog studied me then growled its eyes flashing. I began to panic on the inside trying to calm my heartbeat, I repeated to myself this was just a dream it had to be! It felt so really though! I swallowed nervously and took a step back. That was a big mistake. Moving angered the beast dog (that's what I decided to call it). It barked and its paw lashed out and scratched my arm. It wasn't too serious because I had finally come to my senses when it attacked and jumped back. The pain was still awful. I shrieked in pain and in fright. At that moment I realized it defiantly wasn't a dream. The pain in my arm was real and extreme. I could feel the blood coming out. My eyesight got blurry and I realized I was crying. Suddenly the door flew of it hinges. Literally.

I looked up. So did the beast dog. There wheeled in Arielle. She was a new girl who came out of now where 3 days after Austin left. She came popping up EVERYWHERE. She had to be in wheel chair and a blanket covered her legs ALWAYS .She refused to say what happens. Where ever I went she would be there. It was creepy but then we met and I found out she is actually nice. I wouldn't call her a close friend though. We only hung out together twice. She has light brown hair to her waist but it was normally in a hat and vibrant green eyes. She was really tanned. More tanned than some people who lived in Miami their whole lives. "Get out!" I exclaimed. For a moment nothing happen. The moment was over quick. Arielle jumped out of her wheel chair and threw of her blanket. She wore black jeans and her legs looked fine. She yanked off her earrings (tiny bows and arrows) and enlarged them to the actual size of bows and arrows. She begins to fight with the beast dog.

I felt dizzy. REALLY dizzy. I might have been from the pain or maybe from the shock. It could have been from the fear. I didn't know all I knew is the fact I was losing blood and consciousness. I wanted to watch what would happen but I couldn't stand. I collapsed to the floor entering darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. This is my first A/N other so I don't really know what to say other than PLEASE REVIEW and I promise to look and answer them. Also sorry this chapter is short. Due to technical reasons and pure stupidity I deleted half of the chapter and I can't undo it. I am too lazy to do it again now. I promise to make the future chapters longer!

**Chapter 2 –**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Arielle. She was leaning over me. Her hair was messed up and there was a blood stain on her green and white shirt. She smiled. "You are awake. Good." She straightens and holds out her hand to help me up. I don't take it. I survey the scene. The fridge had a dent in it. The keyboard was smashed like someone has been thrown onto it. That probably was what actually happened. There was a crack is the window. I winced that must have been a painful fight. Suddenly something dawned on me. My arm wasn't hurting. I looked down and gasped.

The blood coated my arm but there was no wound. "How..." I trailed off. "Ambrosa (A/N nor sure how to actually spell it) it cure instantly." Answered Arielle matter of factly. I grabbed her arm and she pulled me up. "Look, there is something you should know. I am not sure how to tell you though…" she looked me directly in the eyes. "Arie-"I began but she cut me off. "You should know that's not my name. Sorry but my name is too weird for mortals. They can't pronounce it and think it's weird. I personally like it but sadly I had to change it. My real name is Ariteekiba but you can call me Aritee or Ari." She smiled. "Anyway, I think it would be best if your parents were here. Shall we go to your home and get them?" I starred at her wondering if I should trust her. Slowly I nodded; we left the store and climbed into my car leaving everything. The smashed room, the songbook, the wheel chair.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N First I would like to say this is dedicated to Meyyu because Meyyu was the first person to read and like this! Hopefully I will be dedicating more chapters to more people in the future as my audience grows! **Also,****my readers should know that I have not read the second series of Percy Jackson. Only the first one. (The one with 5 books) This happens after the fifth book and has no mention of the other series since I have not read it yet. **One more thing, I HATE THE PERCY JACKSON MOVIES BECAUSE THEY HAVE LIKE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOOKS AND **DON'T** RELATE THIS TO THE MOVIES!

Thank you.

**Chapter 3-**

The car neared my building. It wasn't special. It had 10 floors and was painted light orange. 2 identical buildings stood by it. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the lobby. It wasn't a fancy lobby. It had a simple red couch, 2 armchairs and a glass table. Columns with mirrors reached the ceilings. The floor was carpeted and 2 elevators stood 2 elevators next to a small palm tree. In the middle of the room was a front desk. There was a girl sitting there about 20 years old. She was new and her name was Samantha. Sam reminded me of Trish at work in so many ways. All she did was text at work.

Anyway as we entered the lobby, Samantha glanced up to welcome us and what not but instead she gasped. For a moment I forgot what was wrong but then I remembered the blood that still coated my arm and Ariteekiba's blood stain. Samantha's eyes widened and she squeaked. Suddenly she grabbed her phone and ran out the lobby texting. "Oh gods. Now she is going to tell everyone."

We haven't talked in the car at all and for some reason I was surprised to hear her voice. We entered the elevator. I pressed the 9 button but not before noticing Ari (I decided to call her that because her name was way too long) started breathing heavily. She looked frightened. I looked at her curiously. Was the girl ho barged into a room with a beast dog to fight it, scared to be in an elevator? Thought dawned on me. Everyone was scared of something. I smiled feeling the urge to comfort her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

She looked up curiously and the doors dinged open. Ari jumped out and visibly relaxed. "I am..." she trailed of not looking into my eyes. "Claustrophobic?" I asked quietly and she nodded. "Everyone is scared of something. It's cool." I reassured her. "Look at you! Spouting words of wisdom!" She joked.

"Anyway." Ari said clearing her throat as we made it down the hallway to my apartment. "You are about to find out something really important. It's going to change your life. I am 99% sure it will be for the better. I am going to let your parents explain and then I will take off and explain in more detail but I first I think I should say…" She closed her eyes and then opened them meeting my eyes with a soft but serious gaze. "You are NOT alone. What you will find out is found out by MANY kids. You ARE NOT alone. This is perfectly normal. Don't be scared or mad or sad. Everything is cool. All those other kids are happy and fine right now and you will be too. This is not the end of the world." She announced "Probably…" she added under her breathe but I heard her. I opened my mouth to ask what she was talking about but she cut me off.

"Remember what I just said." She smiled and raised her hand to the door to knock. I swallowed thinking about what she just said.

A/N I will get chapter 4 up before Friday. If it is Friday or above, you have my permission to pester me until it is up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel so ashamed, ok not that much but still. I said I would have this chapter by yesterday. Well, testing came up and my teachers decided to overload on homework and when I m not doing it, I am lazy. I wanted to make this extra long since the other ones were short. So it took me a while to complete this. But here it is.

Thanks for all my reviewers and readers! You guys are inspiring me! I am so happy you are reading :D :D Thanks to :

**H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome** ( Hello there. Thanks for liking it! I am glad you enjoyed it.:) :p)

**Meyyu** (Hey! Thanks! I love Ari too! All my friends actually inspired me to make her. So she has a little piece of each one. In other words she is the GREATEST friend. Or at least that's what I am hoping for. She has flaws tough. I am making her way to over confident in future chapters.)

**RauraLover101**(Yay! :) :) You think it's awesome! And don't worry, I can't stand it when people abandon their stories so I am not planning to.)

**It'sYaGirlTerTer** ( Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!)

Well, now you read-

**Chapter 4-**

Her knocking was quiet but my dad must gave heard it because the door opened a moment later. He starred at us with our blood and started making noises that made no sense what so ever.

He flung his arms on my shoulders "Are you OKAY!?" he swallowed "What the hell happened? Ally-gator! Are you okay?" I couldn't help it and smiled crookedly. "Dad, I am fine. Promise. We need to talk. It would be nice if it wasn't at the doorway." He nodded and stepped out the way.

I walked in to see my mom sitting on the couch. She looked up, froze and shrieked. It felt like 3 hours but it was only 5 seconds like that. She jumped up, her motherly instincts kicking in and inspected me from head to toe.

"Where did this blood come from? Did you get hit by a car, biker, motorcycle?! Did someone hurt you?! Did you slam into something?! Did you get in a fight?! Where is the cut? Was it cleaned? I don't see a cut! OH MY GOD. Is this someone else's blood? Who is hurt? What happened?!" My mom said this one breath.

I didn't know what to say. I stood there for a moment and the silence in the air was so thick you could practically cut a piece of it off and eat it. Ari shattered it by saying "Mrs. Dawson. I am pretty sure you are of the… other parent. I am not sure which one of you is the real one but at the moment that doesn't matter. We were attacked by a monster. There is no need to worry about injuries; I have fed both of us ambrosia. It cures all injures and only leaves the scar until the scar fades on its own. I have not explained anything. I left that to you. It's not my role to tell. It is my role to take her to safety. I will discuss it after you tell her. I would prefer if you do it now."

My mom and dad exchanged looks. I had no I de what was going on. It was rather annoying. "Let's clean you up first" my mom announced.

30 minutes later, we were all sitting comfortably. I had washed off the blood on my arm and a thin scar ran down my arm. Ari said it would fade away in a month or so. I had brushed my hair too and changed into more comfortable clothes. Ari had also brushed her hair and put on one of my old tops. My other ones were too big. I was actually surprised at that. Normally my clothes are too small; I am rather short. But Ari is very thin so maybe that's why. She didn't want to change her bottoms or take off her shoes and hat. The top was pink, short sleeved, and frilly with laces. Ari didn't seem too happy. I already could tell she was a tomboy.

Anyway, my mom cleared her throat and looked at me directly in the eyes. "Allyson," instantly I knew this was serious. She never used my full name. "Remember when we told you that… your dad isn't your biological father?" I nodded remembering.

I was 8 and asked my babysitter how I got in my mom's stomach. She told me when my mom married my dad I was there. She didn't know that I have a picture of the wedding and I was there. I was 2 and I remembered that my mom said they married on their 1 year anniversary. That meant I was born before. I realized that moment that nothing made sense. Confused, I asked my mom. She and my dad shared a look and had a hushed conversation. They gently told me that I had a different dad. I refused to talk to my real dad for a week before Trish, my BFF even then convinced me too. My family had a "moment" and I realized even though, we didn't have the same blood, we are family. We have been slightly closer since then.

My mom continued. "Well, your father… hewasaGreekgod." I looked up and raised my eyebrows. "You know about Greek mythology right? Well, apparently it's real. When I was 20, I meant nice, mysterious guy." My dad tensed so she placed an arm around him. "We dated for 1 year and then one day I asked him why he was so secretive. He didn't answer and we got in a fight. We took a break but I contacted him after I found out I was pregnant. He told me that… that he was a Greek god and that means you would be a demigod. He told me you would be dyslexic and would have ADHD. He also said monsters would come after you. He told me that he wasn't allowed to have a child because of a prophecy made about his kids. He said Zeus would come after you. I didn't believe him at first but then he made a Pegasus come. That made me believe him." She smiled at the memory and squeezed my dad's hand. "He left after that and didn't come back until 3 years earlier. He said another kid of his was believed to be the holder of the prophecy. That's not important though. Anyway, I never believed you were a demigod because instead of dyslexia,

you were able to literally read every language. Even Chinese. Instead of ADHD, you were able to focus on everything and nothing got past you. And monsters never came. I suppose I was wrong. When you were 1, I met your dad and at 2, we were married. He never minded the possibility of you being a demigod." She let go of my dad and hugged me.

I didn't react. I was frozen. I didn't want to believe her but; I was just attacked by a humongous dog. That kind of explained something's. Not everything though.

"Ari, how did you know?" I asked. Ari looked up and said "I am sort of like a protector or something. I am a satyr (A/N is that how you spell it?). We come to find demigods and bring them to Camp Half-Blood. We will talk about that later. You probably have more questions." She smiled. "What's a satyr?" Ari frowned for a moment then smiled. She took off her shoe. I and my family all gasped. Her foot was a hoof. "I am half human, half horse." She sat up. She didn't blush at our reaction. Instead she smiled boldly. "I will never miss that reaction." She announced boldly.

I ignored her. "Aren't there a lot of Greek gods? Which one is my… which one did you date?" I directed this question to my mom. "He refused to tell me…" my mom blushed. I didn't answer. "So what happens now?"

I looked at Ari. "Monsters… they will keep attacking. Now that they found you, there is no avoiding them if you stay. We have to go to a safe place. Whenever, there is a demigod that is discovered by monsters, they have to go train in place where monsters can't attack. Monsters can hurt your family so it's best for everyone. Camp is full of half-bloods. There you discover your parent, learn to fight and make friends. We will have to go there. "She sighed. " What do you mean? Just drop everything and leave?! Will I be back?"

Ari glanced at me and then dropped her gaze. "If your dad isn't a major god then you can stay there only for the summer. If not you can visit them IF you have a quest in Miami. The camp is in well… New York. But you can still Iris Message them. Not every day though. You can't use cell phones. They attract monsters." I nodded absent mindedly.

The next hour, we discussed demigods and Camp. We agreed that I am going and by 10 I was packed and ready to go. My family and I shared an emotional moment with tears and hugs. We agreed that I would Iris message them every other Friday at 8. I found out what that was when Ari Iris Messaged Chiron (someone from the camp who apparently was half-horse). I had to admit it was really cool! By 10:30 Ari and I were standing outside.

"How are we getting there?" I asked. Ari smiled reassuringly. "You're being really brave you know. Your family is great. Anyway last month someone from the nature god cabin and the travel god cabin (A/N I actually don't know if there is such a god but I need it so whatever) made these leaves. They transport you. We have a limited supply so consider yourself lucky. Just put this in your mouth and when you feel your feet hit the floor, spit it out. Try not to vomit." She handed me a leaf.


	5. NOT give up note Just note Read it

I cannot believe I never noticed this. I can be so stupid sometimes. Lol. I never noticed how many typos I have. Normally when I finish writing, I upload right away because I am excited. I should really wait 30 minutes and read it again after. Sorry for the typos. I know this sounds weird but I got a new laptop and the keys are so annoying. I keep messing up on it. The keys are far apart and sometimes get stuck!Also the mouse thing is too close and my thumb brushes against it and I start typing somewhere else not noticing. Like during Chapter 4 I made a mistake by typing something where it's not suppose to be (the marry thing and the where babies come from) If I ever confuse someone tell me in reviews. I TRY to answer all of them if there isn't TOO much.

Also I don't like it when someone puts these "chapters" because I get excited for no reason sooooooo, I am putting a MAJOR _**Spoiler Alert. **__If you don't want to be ummm... spoiled... i suggest you stop reading._

_Ally will go to Camp Half Blood, spend week as "undetermined" which will be weird for everyone because of Percy there are no "undetermined" anymore but then someone will claim her. (Not saying who but you probably already guessed) 9 moths later, a prophecy will be made and her brother will go with 2 friends but not return. She and her friends (one of them is a guy who is CUTE and sweet) will be sent to save him and do the quest after everyone understands it was her not her brother. She will go back to Mimi, see Austin, Trish and Dez. They will question why she left. She will be all dodgey and changed into a more mature person. Austin gets jealous and suspicious. _What happened to Ally? _She will start trying to complete the quest while Austin and Trish poke their nose in everything. Dez somehow knows more than he lets on. _Why? How?_ Ally succeeded her quest but loses something VERY important. In the end she has another decision that leaves her stumped for full chapter. _

**ALSO (MAJOR IMPORTANT!)**

i AM STARTING A NEW STORY OFF MY PAGE (THE ONE WITH HARRY POTTER GOING BACK IN TIME TO BE A TEACHER AND YES IT IS UNORIGINAL. I KNOW!) IT WILL NOT SLOW ME DOWN ON THIS TORY THOUGH. KEEP AN EYE OUT THE NEW STORY! :) :)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey here is the new chapter. Sorry that took longer than expected. My story Harry goes Back got more reviews and followers and I didn't want to disappoint so I worked with that story! Doesn't mean i forgot about this one though! :) :) Also, Review! Review! I 3 Reviews!

**RauraLover101:** Thanks for the compliment! I love it when people review!

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: **Thanks! I am excited that you are excited! :D :D Yay! And thanks for loving it!

Also, I cannot believe i forgot to mention this earlier,

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY AND DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Chapter 5-**

It's been 8 days since I have been in Camp Half-Blood. It's been fun! I have made new friends.

Mathew, he has black spiked hair and dreamy gray eyes that you can get lost in. His is pale and loved chess, reading and architecture but he isn't nerdy. He is an awesome fighter. Especially with his steel blade. He is dating Claudia, an Aphrodite girl. She is really sweet and really pretty. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were hazel. Her skin was flawless and her makeup was perfect, never smudged. She loved makeovers, designing and shopping. She was great at giving advice and was an amazing friend. Surprisingly, she was really active and loved sports. She could go on and on. May from Apollo was super kind even though she was a little… bold. She had a hot temper and blonde hair in a pixie cut. Her brown eyes were bright and joyful. She loved poetry, music and acrobatics. Aritee and I were closer than ever.

I wasn't friends with everyone though; Ricky and her twin sister Kat were total monsters. They were from the Ares cabin. They were really proud and didn't like "newbies". Nate was from Apollo and didn't like me too much. I don't know why.

There were also some really nice people but they weren't my friends. Percy from Poseidon and Annabeth from Athena were really sweet but we didn't hang. Clarisse from Ares was a little feisty and when mad, rude but she was fun and she helped me during training a lot.

At first, I thought I wouldn't like fighting but ever since I came here, my battle senses opened up. I have been enjoying training. I didn't like hurting people too much but I didn't mind dummies and obstacle courses. I was really good at sword fighting, canoeing, karate (I was surprised by that fact) and though, my aim was off by a mile, my arrows went far and deep into whatever I shot them at.

Chiron is cool. I liked him a lot. It was a little shocking when he came out of his chair and I saw is horse butt but he is really understanding and sweet.

So far I contacted my mom and dad once. They were really happy that I am happy. We talked for ages. I didn't tell them one thing though. The one thing I really hated about camp.

I have not been determined. It's KILLING me. I can't stand this. I have been in the Hermes cabin. The kids there are nice… with the exception of one or two. That doesn't bother me that much. It's the fact that, because of a quest Percy Jackson ( I mentioned him earlier) did, there are no more undermined kids. I am alone like an outcast. My friends freak out when I say that so I don't mention it but it's true, I stand out. The longest since Percy made the gods promise to claim their kids, that a kid lasted undetermined was 2 days! I have been here 8 days. What the hell? Where is my parent?

Anyway, it was Saturday and I was at the campfire. The fire changed to match the mood of the people around it. It was pale blue. A tranquil color. It was around 8ish and it was getting dark. Everyone was sitting around and singing along. Me, about 2 other kids, and the whole Apollo cabin, were singing loudest. Many people thought I was Apollo because of this. A few satyrs (including Ari) were playing their pipes.

Ari, May and I were sitting next to each other, singing. May and I made a game to match each other's voices and we made it hard by switching themes every 3 seconds. Our voices were drowned out by the rest so not many heard our little game. Claudia walked over and plopped down, her eyes red. May and I were giggling at the theme she used (a really deep male voice that squeaked whenever it would hit a high note). Ari stopped playing and glared at us. "You know, no one wants to hear your voice imitations. Everyone rather hear my beautiful pipe." She joked while pretending to scold us. We laughed. "Yeah. We totally want to hear your shrill notes." May teased.

She and Ari had playful banter every now and then. They were both bold and daring but disagreed on a lot of things. They were friendly and playful though so normally their arguments started playfully; you just had to pull them away from each other before it would take a bad turn.

Claudia sniffled. We noticed her red eyes. "What's wrong, Clauds?" Ari asked gently. "I just broke up with Mathew…" she whispered. We glanced at Mathew. He stood there away from the fire. A blank look on his face. His brother/friend James sitting next to him. Poking him and getting no reaction. "If you broke up with him, why are you crying?" May asked. I glared at her.

"Way to go May. That's exactly what you have to say!" I muttered.

"I am just not sure if I made the right decision! Life is so frustrating!" Claudia exclaimed. "Why did you do it?" Ari asked. "We had nothing in common. We couldn't do things together. It was… it just… it felt wrong. We agreed to stay friends but… should I have done that? What if I made the biggest mistake in my life! I don't know!" I smiled sympathetically.

"You know… hen Austin and I dated and then you know… broke up. I felt the same way. What if I was wrong? But it's ok. It turned out fine. And anyway, I moved here, you on the other and are near him. If it turns out you decide to get back together, it's easier." Everyone was silent. They knew and my previous life, I just normally didn't mention it. It would fill me with regrets or sadness or nostalgia. For me to mention it was a big deal.

Claudia nodded absent mindedly. Ari opened her mouth to say something but shut it. Instantly the whole mood of the camp had changed. Everyone stopped singing and the fire turned gray. I wasn't sure what the color meant. I looked where everyone was looking. Rachel stood there in a trance.

I didn't know Rachel. I knew she was the oracle and I knew a short story about her past but I didn't meet her till today. She stood there her head slightly tilted. Her eyes were unblinking and there was a green shade to them. She opened her mouth and spoke. Her voice, raspy.

_Mistakes will be made._

_And the correct Child of the Sea that stands out different from the rest along with the Child of Wisdom and another_

_Will travel south, to the tip._

_A place surrounded by water. A place named after flowers._

_There an evil lurks. Full of Greed._

_They battle and fight and a twist will appear._

_Suspicions will arrive, family will have reunions, Love will be found and Blood will spill._

_In the End, our child will win, lose and gain._

Rachel stopped speaking. She blinked and the green left her eyes. She groaned and crumbled to the floor.

Instantly 5 demigods were helping her up but she waved them away.

"I just spoke another prophecy didn't I?" she asked

Silence followed question.

That was the first prophecy I ever heard.


	7. Chapter 6

I am so sorry I didn't update! I feel so guilty! I have a wagon load of excuses but frankly, I don't think they will help! So, SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Guest, You are right! YAY! YAY! Thanks for liking more story! Here is my update. I'll try to do the next as quickly as I can! Austin P.O.V- 2 damn years since I lost Ally. Well actually 1 and a half but that's only because I was on tour. She just... left. Without a word. Her parents said she left to a camp to live with her real dad who owned it. I never even knew she had a different dad. No one ever told me, of course, Trish knew, but she had no idea that Ally even knew her dad or where he was. Her parents never liked to spend too much time on the topic and just changed the subject or were EXTREMELY vague. It was damn annoying. I am not some guy that pins for girls though. I have dated (which all ended in disaster) and have a new songwriter now. I am fine. As long as I don't think too much about it. The thing is, things have changed since then. Trish had gotten a new friend named Daphne and even though was always somewhere near, we never talked too much. Ally was sort of the connection that held us together. Dez had stayed the same though was now dating Abby. Who, honestly, was a bit annoying. She made him happy though so, whatever. My new songwriter was Jamie. She was totally "tomboy". Obsessed over sports. Shopping and school work were the last thing on her mind. Her black hair was short, dyed red and framed her tan face and made her hazel eyes stand out. She was the best out of all the appliers but she wasn't Ally. She didn't have the same spunk or inspirations. My songs changed and I lost some fans. Mr. Dawson, hired me as a worker which took up most of my time. I never knew why I agreed but I did. I was free anyway. Being there, made the store slightly more popular but not by much. Mrs. Dawson and Mr. Dawson were always a on and off again couple, but now, the switch was more often. Life had changed. Ally's P.O.V- My sword slashed the dummy into pieces. I was so bored. It was 2 years since I left Miami. 1 and a half year since Percy, Annabeth and Grover along with anyone that left after disappeared in Miami because of the prophecy. 1 and a half year since Claudia and Mathew broke up. I was friends with both. I wouldn't leave Mathew. I met Claudia from him and May from Clauds. Clauds, May, Ari and I were now a "group". Mathew and James ( someone sweet but way too much like a know-it-all and a bit arrogant), though with other friends, were always around too. "This is easy. Give me some real action. My opponent will never stand still like this. I got the moves down. Let's do something interesting!" I whined to Nate, who, with my luck, became my training partner. "You are not ready." He said simply. Now, I was angry. This was the seventeenth time he had said this to me. "What the gods do you mean I am NOT READY?! NOT READY. ME. NOT READY. Listen to me. I have been your partner for a month and I can't even go past dummies?! With Clarisse, I was fighting her and had obstacle courses. These dummies are for newbie's and little kids! I have been here for 2 god years! Not a newbie anymore, am I?" I shrieked. "You may not be a newbie, but you are still amateur. And anyway, it's not like you have been determined so you might as well, be one." he answered. Instantly I grabbed a dull sharp less sword, so I won't hurt him, and lunged. He grabbed a dull sword too and we fought. And fought. And fought. A crowd gathered around us. He swung for my head and I ducked trying to knock him off balance. I swung at his stomached but his sword met me there half way. The sent a kick flying my way and I jumped out the way. I tried to punch him but he grabbed my arm and flipped me. Pain shot through my back but I couldn't waste time over it. I was quick to get up. I swung my sword at his legs but he jumped and stumbled a bit but soon regained his balance. We were equals, I could not win and nor could he. Our forces were balanced. We went on like this for 10 minutes. I was sweating and panting hard but there was no way I was giving up. He was on my last nerve and it was time to show him who he was messing with. Then it happened. It, being the most clichéd thing like, ever. I tripped. And fell onto my butt. He starred at me on the ground and tossed his sword at me. "See? Amateur." He panted. No, FREAKING way! "Amateur?! AMATEUR? NO. I WOULD HAVE BEAT YOU. YOU ARE JUST TO STUPID TO SEE THAT! And too stubborn you.. you..." I trailed of, my old Ally showing, the one against violence. I pushed her back. "Why do you hate me?" I asked. Seriously, it was bothering me almost as much as who my parent was. He didn't answer, he simply turned around and began to walk away. The crowd parted for him. "ANSWER ME!"I yelled, instinctively thrusting my hand forward. The water from the stream behind me, some water bottles and a puddle all shot into the air and sped toward him, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. The whole camp fell silent, even the birds and people playing volleyball in the distance. On the ground a puddle formed in the shape of the word Poseidon. I had been determined. 


End file.
